The present invention relates generally to foldable multisectional agricultural implements and more specifically relates to rear folding implements having means thereon to automatically secure the folded sections in either an operative or transport configuration.
Modern agricultural implements are becoming larger and wider as the profits a farmer is able to realize become more dependent upon his ability to realize higher levels of productivity. Naturally as these implements increase in size, they become much more difficult to store and transport.
To overcome the problems inherent in storing and transporting large and wide implements, several approaches have been utilized. For example, some implements are folded upwardly to reduce the transport width and depth. Other implements provide means for folding the sections forwardly while yet other approaches utilize rearwardly folding wing sections.
Upwardly folding implements are limited both with respect to the weight which can be lifted to a vertical position and the ultimate height which can be tolerated during transport. Further, such implements must provide means for stabilizing the tool-laden and elevated sections during the transport operation.
Forwardly folding implements often require various means to secure the folded wing sections to the tractor to minimize skidding and tracking problems encountered during turning maneuvers.
Many multi-sectional agricultural implements utilize rear folding wing sections to reduce the width required for transport and storage. Unless some provision is made for eliminating the interference between the tools adjacent pivotal connections, the tools must be removed. One approach to solving this interference problem provides for rotation of the tools to an elevated position prior to folding of the implement sections to eliminate interference. Such a solution, however, requires expensive hydraulic systems and additional manufacturing as well as maintenance expenses. A further problem encountered with existing rear fold implements involves steering during transport operations. Rearwardly folded wing sections often tend to swing excessively during turning unless they are latched together with some rigid means. Those means provided today for latching the folded sections together are manual and require the operator to leave his cab to latch and unlatch the sections. Further, these means are rigid and do not permit the trailing sections to track during turning maneuvers, but thereby often cause the sections to skid.